


tommyinnit smut ig

by savisproblematic



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: Drinking, Drug Use, M/M, Parties, Partying, Smoking, Smut, Underage Drinking, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savisproblematic/pseuds/savisproblematic
Summary: REQUESTS
Relationships: Jschlatt/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Tubbo/TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 160
Kudos: 119





	1. request sheet :))

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic so it probably wont do good..AT ALL?  
> but, the chapters mainly revolve around the dream smp, so there might be slight incest.  
> BUT,, wilbur x tommy is a comfort ship for me so.. YKNOW--  
> anyways, haters dni.  
> (THIS CHPT IS A REQUEST SHEET!)

\---REQUEST SHEET!---  
WILL DO:  
UNDERAGE  
RAPE/NON-CON  
CONSENSUAL  
ADULT X MINOR  
MINOR X MINOR

WONT DO:  
SCAT KINKS  
PISS KINKS  
ANY OTHER KINKS LIKE THE TWO I LISTED

MIGHT DO:  
SOME KINKS (TELL ME WHAT KINK AND I MIGHT APPROVE)  
INCEST (DEPENDS)

\---PLEASE REQUEST IN THE COMMENTS! THANKS.---


	2. idc if you do problematic stuff, but i will be leaving

hi. its sav. im leaving the pnsfwmcyt community, though i dont care if you do this stuff, i wont be writing it. im currently trying to find a different way to cope than this. hate on me all you want, but keep in mind im trying to find a different coping mechanism and dont write this stuff anymore. i hope you all stay safe, and i love you all. (either platonically or not, idrc)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for your understanding.


End file.
